


Le prince des voleurs

by MissWar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot more characters - Freeform, A lot of cursing, F/F, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Futuristic pirate like time period, I just really like pirates, M/M, Multi, Past EreJean, Pirate AU, Sexual Content, Slave auctions, i guess, pirate prince, ymir and Krista are queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWar/pseuds/MissWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of thieves, also known as the Pirate Prince, is not very happy about becoming another Pirates property..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story stored away for a while, and I thought I'd share it with you guys. Let me know what you guys think, should I continue?  
> If I do choose to continue this, know that I have a few chapters pre-written, but all of them are rather long. So updates may take a bit longer then usual when it comes time to start writing.

I despise these auctions, and that’s saying alot, because I don’t hate many things. I may be a pirate. My job may be to who steal, and I may do some of the dirtiest jobs around, like; blowing up the king's navy ships, but I’ve still got quite a few morals on my side. I still have some idea of what is right, and what is wrong.One thing I will never be okay with is the selling of human beings. I just stay out and far away from the whole lot. I can’t say or do anything about it, the majority of the pirate, bootleg, and criminal community is in on the slave auction, and that’s a hell of a lot of people that I don’t want on my bad side. I may be a big name, but that’s not gonna stop thousands of ruffians from coming after me if I ruin one of their main sources of income. The only Pirates to dare interfere with the mass organization is the 'Two Queens’ pirate ship, and that’s because that ship, is the King.. or well, Queen.. of the criminal world. No one dares mess with them, it’s an automatic death wish.  

So I may be a big shot, but I don’t have that much power. So if I don’t like it, I just have avoid it, and that’s what I do here. See, the people auction, is all the people that low life scum that call themselves pirates, but they’re more like verman, have abducted or seized from raids. They keep them all in some shabby little shack, keeping them nice and pretty, until they shove them out on a dingy stage, one at a time, announce their ‘perks’, and the poor people are auctioned off too a dark room filled with dirty criminals hungry for a personal, person pet.. Now, I’ve seized a few prisoners in my time, and kept a good few pets, but I let them go when they want, I treat them like a person, with respect, But here, they are treated like cattle.

The only, single reason I would ever step foot into this run-down, hole in the wall building, is because one of my best crewmen or as I like to call him, ‘My left hand man’, Eren Yeager, got word that his childhood friend had been captured, and would be sold off today at the people auction. Eren practically begged me, for two days straight, to come here today, and buy his friend. He was right to say ‘buy’ rather than ask me to liberate the place. He knows I wouldn't, but buying? Well, that I can do.

So, here I am, sitting in the very middle row of this dark, dirty building, Eren sitting to my left, and his adopted sister, Mikasa, who happens to be my right hand man, sitting to my.. well.. to my right.

Eren is two years younger than me, at the age of twenty three. He’s a good few inches shorter then me, with disheveled dark brown hair, and a set of bright teal eyes. He wears his usual, scruffy tan, long sleeve shirt, and brown pants and boots to match. His signature, a golden skeleton key he received from his father at a young age, hangs around his neck on a leather string. Eren is my left hand, he’s who I go to after my right. He earned this position because he is determined. He is not the smartest, the fastest, or the strongest, but his determination makes up for all of that. If Eren puts his mind to something, he’s gonna do it. He’s strong willed, stubborn, and absolutely reckless, and it works for him. I’ve had Eren on my ship for four years now. He was already a Pirate when he found us, but he won’t tell me what ship he was on before, and that’s more than alright with me, it’s his personal business if he does not want to talk about his past. I trust him to have enough judgment to know what is safe to keep from me, and what information is vital for me to know. He apparently left whatever ship he was on before, to search for Mikasa, and he sure as hell found her.

Mikasa, is my right hand woman. She is the first person I go to for everything, she’s second in charge, major authority, and she has a say in everything I do. Mikasa has been with me for seven or so years. I took over my father's ship when he was killed by the king's men. I was seventeen years old. I raided the navy ship that killed my father only two days later, and was successful. Mikasa was a prisoner on that ship, set to hang for stealing, and for murdering a man who tried to abduct her. She instantly became my right hand man. Anyone brave, and strong enough to challenge a well trained navy man, and succeed in the battle, is bound to be a promising pirate.  Together, we reassembled my father's ship, and because most of the old crew left when my father had been avenged, as they were unwilling to follow a ‘child’ we added a whole new crew. Mikasa is the same age as her adopted brother, about the same height as him too, maybe an inch shorter actually, with shoulder length black hair, fierce grey eyes, and thin pale lips pressed into a tight line. She wears white pants, that have been dirtied from the time at sea, brown boots, a black puffy long sleeved shirt, and a dark red scarf (Apparently given to her by Eren when his family adopted her) that she no longer wears around her neck, but it’s tied tightly, and fashionably around her waist. She’s perfect for a right hand, and in reality, she could have been Captain of the ship is she wanted to, but yet she remains loyal at my side. She is strong, and extremely skilled in combat, she could knock down any sailor in a moments notice. She’s also smart, and hyper aware of her surroundings. She may look serious, and harsh, but she is also kind, caring, and protective. Mikasa is top notch, I don’t think there is a pirate at sea who could face her, including me.

“Captain? Is it starting?” Erens scratchy voice catches my attention, and I shift my head, my  eyes looking down into his. He’s bouncing slightly in his seat, and i can see slight indentations on his lower lip from where he has been biting it. He’s anxious, nervous really. He has no idea whether that friend of his will really be here, or not. He only heard a slight description of a young man that was captured by slave auction crew, and he was positive it matched him,  Armin- I think his name is, perfectly, He’s been restless ever since, he knows how the 'slaves’ are treated backstage. Eren wants his friend safe, and with him, and If that’s what he wants, I intend to give it to him. He’s assuming because of the flood of people now entering the building, that the auction is soon to start, and he’s right.

“Yes, just a little while longer, Eren. Be patient.” I assure him. We came in a bit early, seeing as we are eager to get in, and get out. I turn around, watching the crowd that comes in carefully, despite the fact that I said I was only taking Eren and Mikasa, I am sure one crew men said he wanted to attend this with us, just so he can see what it’s like, and I waved it off, blindly agreeing. Who was that? It wasn’t Connie..  Was it-

“Just in time, eh? Wanted to grab a little money, just in case there's someone I want to free. Never know who you're gonna see up there.” A giant, a beast of a man really, with shortly cut blond hair, and light blue eyes plops down on a chair behind Eren, and leans forward in order to communicate with us. So that’s who it was.

“Reiner. You know I don’t condone this place..”  I whisper harshly back to him, hoping that no one other than my own crewmates heard my comment. He chuckles deeply, and nods his head. I may have silently agreed, But I was still hoping he would stay away, and I certainly didn’t think he would come prepared to buy. I trust Reiner, I do, he’s pretty high up on my ship's order, He’s right after Eren, actually, he’s been around since Mikasa and I rebuilt the crew, he is strong, and dependable, and one of my best fighters, he’s among the few I fully trust, but I’d still prefer to keep the number of my people in this disgusting establishment to a minimum.

“Yeah, Yeah. I know that. I’ll ask your permission before I raise my sign.”  When you enter the building, with intentions to bid, you are given a fanned out red paper attached to a stick. You raise it in the air to show that you are bidding.

“You better” I growl back to Reiner, as he leans away from us, resting comfortably in his chair. Everyone aboard my ship knows very well that I do not accept this cruel treatment of human beings, and because of that, they do not participate in it. No member of my crew will ever mistreat a human being, not if they want to stay on my ship.

Just then, a man walks onto the stage. He looks like a typical, dirty bootlegger to me. Brown pants, black boots, and a long, tattered up black coat with a flattened dirty hat upon his greasy head. He introduces the auction, telling us he has 19 ‘beautiful’ people that any one of could take home to make a pet out of. His definition of a pet and mine, are two completely different things. My three crew mates, and myself, sit uninterested as the first two, young girls of about seventeen, are sold off. They don’t look as scared as they should be, they have no idea the world they are being sold into. They are quickly bought.

The third one, an extremely tall, male, with dark tan skin, dark brown eyes, and neatly combed dark brown hair is pushed up on stage. He looks nervous and scared. His name is not told, names are never told at the auction, because the captured always refuse to give their name. He’s stated to be a year older than me, same age as Reiner, actually. He’s literate, meaning he can read, and write well. This includes mapping, which is a very useful skill, and desired by many pirates. A smart, useful pet, is a good pet.

“Captain..” Reiner whispers roughly in my ear from behind, his voice is hesitant. He wants the boy that’s on the stage. I take in the man's face one more time, the nervous expression he holds, the fear in his eyes, and the skills he is said to posses. Then I hear the prices he’s been auctioned at. Not too high, but high enough, he’s obviously seen as valuable.

“Go for it.” I whisper back. I can almost feel the grin that shoots onto Reiner’s lips as he begins to bid against the crowd. If it were anyone else, I would have said no. Like I said, I trust Reiner, I know him, He’s been with me forever. Like Mikasa, I pulled him from a navy ship about four months after I became captain. He was two minutes away from being hanged for treason, he sold navy secrets to criminals for a nice fee. Now Reiner is loyal, he would never break a single rule that I put over him, and because of that, I trust him to leave here with a new crew mate on his arm. In the end, Reiner was lucky enough to win the bid. It probably cost him all the money he brought with him, but at that point, others found it not worth it, and stopped bidding as well. A man came buy, and stamped something on Reiner’s sign, proof that he had won that person. You claim whatever you won by going to the back of the building after the auction is over. It’s a very simple process actually.

We all sit in boredom, until the tenth person is brought out. A small, feminine looking boy, with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and large, sky blue eyes.

“Captain! Captain, It’s him! That’s Armin!” Eren begins to get excited at the sight of his friend, even a small smile of relief pulls up on Mikasa’s face. After all, at one point in time (According to Eren, that is) the three of them were the best of friends, and absolutely inseparable.

“Our Next one here, is twenty three years old. English, Male. Extremely literate. Specializes in Medical treatment. Well behaved. He was given an seven out of ten.” The guy announces all he has about Armin. A seven out of ten, is great. The scale of ten was created by those who run this show. They rate slaves out of ten, ten being the highest, and one being the lowest of how much of a satisfactory pet they will make. I believe the one Reiner bid on was also a seven out of ten. A seven is pretty common, and it’s actually the usual height, eight is rare, nine is like finding gold, and a perfect ten is almost unheard of. So a Seven is rather common.

“Go for it, Eren.” I whisper into his ear, past his dark brown locks. Eren takes my word for it, with a harsh nod, and takes my sign, and starts bidding. I told Eren not to worry about the price, before we got here, he seemed hesitant about that, but I told him repeatedly, it was all right, Now that he is in the moment, and his friend is right there on stage, there is fierce determination in his eyes, and nothing is holding him back.

Armin looks out at the rows of biders, and I think his eye’s catch Eren’s because he relaxes, and he seems to almost sigh. In the end, Eren won the bid. It cost a decent amount of money, but it’s not gonna affect us any. Just two days ago, we had a very successful raid of a line of  three navy ships, hauling in a small pirate ship. One navy ship got away, but the amount of loot we obtained from the other two, and the abandoned ship it had been hauling, well, what Eren just spent, doesn’t even put a dent in that fortune. As Armin is moved off the stage, it looks like he tries to mouth something to Eren, but Eren is too distracted by the man stamping my sign with a large, unique looking number ten.

The audience is settled down again, before the next one is brought up on the stage. He instantly gets the entire crowd's attention. Tall, lanky but seemingly muscular with two toned hair, sort of like an undercut. The underneath is a dark brown, while the top is golden brown, almost blonde. His eyes are a piercing shade of amber, and his mouth is gagged. Those who are loud, and defiant are often gagged like this boy.

“Jean!” Eren whispers harshly, quickly sitting at the edge of his seat, and staring at the two toned boy, Mikasa does something similar, only she is shocked silent.

Those narrow golden eyes scan the room, glaring at every single person, like he is challenging them, until his sight locks with Eren’s, and his eyes go wide. Eren has to know him, Same goes to Mikasa, they obviously know this boy, and are obviously concerned for him. Should I buy him for them? I know I already bought Armin for Eren's sake, but would it really be alright to buy one friend, and not the other? I look to Eren, ready to ask him, but his eyes do not leave the boys.

“This is our special one of the day! Gentlemen, we give to you, a former pirate.” He yanks up on the man's hair, to raise his head, but his eyes only move downwards, to continue locking with Erens. Now my personal interest has been poked. I’ve never heard of a Pirate being sold.

“French, Mother tongue and all. Male. Twenty Four  years old.  Feisty, this one is. Quite the sailors mouth, very defiant, as you can tell.” The man's grubby fingers tug at the gag around the boy's mouth.

“He’s a fighter, and pretty good at it, left me with a good few bruises he did. To top it off, a pure virgin, and rated ten out of ten.” The crowd instantly begins bidding. Virgins are only announced, if it’s positive fact that they are, and if there is one thing dirty criminals love in a pet, its purity. He’s also foreign, which is like a rare delicacy to thieves, someone from the 'country of love’ will certainly arouse an audience like this one. He’s also defiant, most Pirates and outlaws like a challenge, many are probably sitting in their seats, thinking of how fun it would be to break a spirit like his. A ten out of ten, does not help the boy either. Like I said, Tens are rarity’s, especially if the persons defiant, like he’s stated to be. Something about this one is obviously worth his bad mouth and attitude, even without the appeal of breaking it. At this point, I decide I do not want him for the sake of Eren or Mikasa, now, I want him for myself. I raise my sign, and shout out a bid one hundred coin higher than the last person. No one is willing to give up, the bid keeps going higher and higher, and I bid right along with it.

After a while, the price has gone up far too high for my liking, and it’s taking far too long, but that doesn’t mean I am going to drop it. Eren and the boy’s eye contact has yet to break, and I keep running through the things in my head. I want this boy as a pet, I’ll treat him hell of a lot better than anyone else in this lot will, and he’ll be with people he seems to know. The last bet I hear is twenty five hundred gold. Which is quite a bit.. If I am correct.. that’s about..  one thousand dollars, in old American money.  Alot has happened since that bit of currency was used. Twenty five hundred gold is a heck of a lot of money, but something tells me this boy is worth it.

“Thirty hundred.” I proclaim my next bid, holding my sign in the air, and standing to my feet. I turn, allowing the majority of the audience too see my face. No one dared to bid after that, and my sign is quickly stamped, and I sit back down in my seat, watching as my new pet is dragged off the stage. I mentioned before, I said I was a big shot, and I was not kidding. I am willing to bet that most everyone in this room recognizes me.

“Thank you..” Eren whispers quietly, and shuts his eyes, like he is not willing to watch anymore people be sold off. I nod my head, accepting Eren’s Thanks, I can tell him later that I plan to keep his friend  mainly to myself.

We waited through the rest of the people, and watched as more and more people were sold off, but none of them brought as much of an uproar as the French boy had. When the auction has ended, and people began to shuffle out, Eren, Mikasa, Reiner and I make our way to the back of the building. We show the two cards that show the three people we purchased, and we pay the money we used up for them, and then we were led to the holding cell, where all the captured waited. The first to be brought out was Armin, he and Eren hugged, then He and Mikasa, all were smiling, but they still looked nervous, most likely they will be uneasy until the other boy is released.

“Uhm? Excuse me? I’d like to thank you..” I look down at the blond, as he stares at me with thankful eyes. Eren must of told him that I was the one who allowed the purchase. I nod my head to the small boy, and he goes back to standing next to Eren. About five more are released, one including the man that Reiner purchased. When he was brought to us, he looked unhappy, then again, who would be happy about being bought by strangers? Reiner pulled his new pet a bit away from the rest of us, and began talking with him. After a few minutes, the man began to relax, and he glanced my way with thankful eyes, I nod to him, just as I had to Armin.

Finally, the last group was released, among them, is my new French pet. His eyes search frantically, and once he see’s Eren, he rips away from the guards hold, and launches himself forward. His arms wrap around Eren’s neck, even though he is clearly a few inches taller, and does the oddest thing. He places a soft kiss to Eren’s lips, before burying his face in the others neck. I instantly tense up. I don’t like the idea of having to share my new pet with anyone, even if it’s Eren.

“Come on. Let's get out of here, We have other things to attend to.” I announce to my crew mates, and my new ones. The French boys head snaps away from Eren's’ embrace, and glares fiercely at me. Nonetheless, I am followed out of the dusty, beaten down room by all six, and together, we completely march out of the dingy building, and out into the open, dirt roads of Trosts port. I lead them a good distance away from the old building, and more Towards the market place.  

“Alright, Eren. I just spent a good chunk of our money on this one. You better tell me something that makes him worth it.” I cross my arms over my chest, and turn to look Eren and his group in the eye. Reiner grips his pet by the wrist, making him stop as well, though I am sure it’s not needed for them to stay, Reiner wants to hear it. Eren and the French boy exchange looks, and then they nod to one another.

“His name is Jean..  Jean Kirstein..” That name pounds familiar feelings into my chest, but I haven’t the slightest clue as to why.

“He was the right hand man to Krista and Ymir.. the Captains of ‘Two Queens’.. Jeans nicknamed the Pirate Prince..” Eren continues. My stomach dropped. That’s where I know that name. Jesus Christ. I just bought the Pirate prince.Like the fucking prince. I’ve stated that the Two Queens ruled the criminal world. Well second in command is the prince. This boy rules the pirate world behind a silver mask and a golden crown.

Jeans back straightens, and places his hands on his hips, looking proud at the expression that tugs at mine and reiners faces. Mikasa does not look shocked at all.

“He speaks six languages. French is his first, then English, German, Italian, and Japanese. He also knows enough Spanish and Chinese to make small talk. He’s really handy in foreign ports.. Even if he doesn’t know the language, he can catch onto it pretty quickly. He can cook too. Best cook to sail the seas... well, except maybe Sasha... He’s a master of the arts, you name it, he can do it. Draw, paint, cook, sing, dance, act, instruments, he’s great. He’s got a bad mouth on him, but he can fight! I swear, he’s pretty fast, and decently strong. His fighting specialty is small daggers, his speed, and his grace in battle. He has good senses too,  he’s ultra aware, he see’s and here’s everything in his surroundings. He’s worth keeping.. I’ll swear it, So Please, Captain..” Eren's voice gets softer as he talks, his hand gripping tightly at Kirsteins. Jean looks proud, and he sends that grin down towards Eren. Only up close, do I notice the full extent of how attractive he is. He was pretty on on the stage, but now, right in front of me, he is beautiful, gorgeous really.

“You already had me sold at him being the Pirate Prince. I am positive he will make a wonderful pet. Now come on, we have stock to buy before we board the ship again.” I turn on my heel, heading towards the long line of booths.

“I am no one’s pet..” Jean hisses in a thick French accent that sends tingles down my spine. French is such a sexy language, I am going to enjoy hearing him speak.

“Cool it, Kirstein.. Just go with it okay.  You're safe with us now, right?” Eren speaks softly to the French men as they all follow behind me. Then something clicks to me. The way they looked at each other, How softly Eren speaks to him, the kiss and embrace. They’ve known each other a long time, and are rather close, but how?

“Eren!” I call out to him, not stopping, I continue to walk towards  the merchant booths. “How do you know Kirstein?” I ask, not bothering to make sure Eren is listening to me, because I know when I called his name, I caught his attention instantly.

“I uh.. I..” Eren stumbles out, when I look over my shoulder, to see Eren's’ face red, I hike up an eyebrow. What does he have to get embarrassed about?  Are they actually former lovers like I assume from their body language? If so, that’s not very good.It was made clear that Jean is a virgin though..

“Yeager was on ‘Two Queens’ with me for years. He was our medic.” Erens stuttering voice was replaced by Jeans smooth, accented words. I freeze. Why on earth didn’t he tell me? Why the heck would he leave the top pirate ship in the world, in order to jump aboard my run-down boat. Does he really care for Mikasa that much..

“And you two? Were what? Close friends? Lovers? I’ve hardly seen Eren embrace someone like that, let alone kiss them.” I start walking again, trying to seem cool, calm and collected. The three times I have seen Eren embrace someone was the first time he saw Mikasa aboard my ship, and right now, When he embraced both Armin, and Jean.

“Friends. We knew each other before we all got split up... Jean found me on a navy ship, being questioned, and saved me.. Ymir made me be his pet for a while, till I was trustworthy in her eyes....” The last part was quiet, and hardly there but I caught it. So they had been a thing? Not a full,  romantic thing, but still..That’s not pleasant to my ears, but in the back of my mind, the title ‘virgin’ rings around.

“Must not have been much of a pet relationship then, If you are apparently still a virgin.” I shrug, letting my words run away from me. That was a tad rude, but no one said I was nice.

“Now you listen here, you bastard. Our definition of a pet, and yours, are rather different. I treated Eren in no way like that, because we were.. we are friends. Now that kiss was a form of friendship  between him and I, and it is none of your fucking business.” He snaps at me, moving away from Eren, and inching towards me in order to lecture me, and I grin. Once he is close enough, I grip his wrist in mine, and stop him, forcing him to look up at me.  For a single second, the harsh look on his eyes fades as he stares at me, but then it is instantly back, and he’s staring at me with pure hatred.

“It does matter to me, because you, are now my pet.” I grip underneath his chin with my free hand, and lightly rub the pale skin on his jaw line with my thumb. He growls at me.

“I am no one's pet!” He barks, yanking his face out of my grip, and staring at anything but me.

“You are mine, now, and you are going to behave as such. Come along, let’s get you some pretty new clothes.” I allow my hand to slip down from his wrist, and before he can pull away, my hand is locked in his, and holding tight. He growls again, getting absolutely angry at me, but I don’t care, I drag him along beside me.

“Mikasa! Please take the others to buy the necessities on the list. I’ll be back to the ship in a bit!” I make an effort to separate Jean and I from the reset of the others. Mikasa obeys, and Eren and Armin follow after her in the opposite direction, while Reiner leads his new friend in a complete different area.

“Now. Jean, my pet. I’ll buy you whatever you want, but first things first, is clothing. What colors do you like to wear?” I lead him down towards the fashion district of the market, where most of the clothing Items are sold. Jean does not answer, he just huffs, and looks in the direction opposite of me. “Oh, Come on now, If you don’t tell me, I’ll just get you every color imaginable.” I chuckle at the way he’s acting, almost like a child throwing a tantrum. He sighs out loudly, and looks towards me.

“..Darker colors.. I.. I don’t know their names in English..” He mutters, the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment. So he wasn’t throwing a tantrum like a brat, he just literally did not know what to say...That’s actually rather.. Cute.

“Aright. Tell me the names in French then, that’s your first language right? and point them out to me, so I can tell you the colors in English..” I understand that sometimes you forget words, especially if that language is not your first, and I have a feeling it gets pretty difficult for Jean, considering the amount of languages he apparently dabbles in. Besides, English is my first language, and I still forget stuff sometimes.

“ _Noir.._ ” He mutters, looking around for that color. He tugs on my beaten up old hat.

“Okay. That's Black.” He nods, and I can hear him repeat the English name. A frustrated look still on his face.. “ _Gris._.” He tugs on the hem of my shirt, and I look down. “Grey.” He nods, and repeats, looking around for more colors.. “ _Bleu...vert._ ” He points to a silk robe, that's a light blue color, with green trimming. “ _Bleu_.” He points more distinctly to the blue.“ _Vert_ ” His fingers trace the green lining. “Blue. and Green” I point to the different colors, and he nods, repeating them again. “And uh.. _Rouge.. Brun... Blanc._.” He points out a red shirt, my brown pants, and a white robe. “Red. Brown. White.” I repeat the colors in English, pointing to the same colors he did.

“Okay, so you like black, and grey. Blue, green, red, brown and white?” He nods his head, and sighs. “Yes.. Thank you.. I’ve never been that great with colors, I sort of rushed over those when learning, I found them... Unimportant” I nod my head, to tell him that it's more than alright, and begin looking around for clothes. He’s about the same size as Eren, just a bit taller, so his sizes shouldn’t be too hard to find. I purchase several pairs of pants, a pair of boots, a few shirts, robes and a jacket for him. I also took the liberty of buying him underwear, and nightclothes. All of those are packed away in a trunk for him, which I carry as we walk. It’s not too heavy, I should be fine.

“Is there anything you want? Eren said you like art? Would you like some art supplies?” He grumbles something in French that I do not understand.  Then he nods his head.

“Yes please. A sketch pad and pencils.. and a stationary kit..” I agree to his requests, and I search around for his requests until I find something decent enough for him. I will refuse to buy him cheap products that will destroy themselves within days of use. He gets quality.

“May I ask you two questions?”

“Of course.”

“What do you call yourself? How long are we staying in this port?” He asks as I drag him back to the ship. His free hand now clutches at his new art supplies.

“Ah, Yes. My name is Marco, Marco Bodt. I am sorry, I hadn’t realized I didn’t introduce myself, Jean. We will be leaving this port tomorrow afternoon, why do you ask?” I don't think he expected me to ask him his reasoning, because he tenses up a bit.

“None of your fucking business..” He grumbles harshly below his breath as I lead him towards the docks. That was certainly an unexpected response, considering before that he was decently polite. There goes any recent progress we made in the last half an hour...

Trost is a merchant area, so their docks are open to all ships, including pirate ships. I yank Jeans hand, as he starts to hesitate, pulling him down the dock, and towards my ship.

I close my eyes, enjoying the scent of the sea salt ocean, and the sounds of the waves crashing. When I open my eyes, I marvel at my father's old ship. 'Three walls’ is her name. It comes from old lame saying my father said, 'You have three walls that protect your sanity. Your imagination. The sea. and the love of your life.. ‘Three walls’ is the largest ship at the dock at the moment. She’s a gigantic, wooden beauty, she is. Below deck, there are two floors. The bottom floor is cargo, and prisoners, we don’t get very many prisoners though. Then the upper layer of the ships has cabins. My room, Eren's, Mikasa’s, Reiner’s, Connies, and about six other rooms are there.  Those with names are the only ones who have rooms to themselves (and their pets) the other rooms have bunks, so about four people per room. The other half of the top floor, are the baths. Bathroom stalls, so people may go to the restroom, and two large tubs filled with seawater that are heated with hot rocks and steam. Not every ship has these, mind you, but I demand the people on my ship be clean. Up top, there is a the medical ward for those who get injured. That’s currently run by Eren. Then, Next to it is the kitchen with a large dining table, though we hardly ever eat there. The kitchen is run by Connie, A small, short bald man with a love for goofing off, and eating more food than he actually cooks.

“Come, My pet. I’ll have Eren show you around the ship while I settle your things in.” I drag Jean up the loading dock, and on top deck. He huffs, and looks around, yanking his hand from mine, but not bothering to move. Jean had the strength to pull his hand free all this time, but yet he didn’t... Interesting.

“I am not your fucking pet.” He snarls. Yeah, he’s done with being polite.

“Eren?” I call out, and within in seconds, Eren enters from below deck. He looks between Jean and I, and quickly rushes forward. I tell him to show Jean the ship, and then bring him to my room when He’s done. Eren nods, and they disappear. I take the art supplies, stationary, and the case filled with new clothes below deck. My room is the closest to the stairs, as it should be, in case of Emergencies. Then next to my room is Mikasa’s, across is Eren's, then Reiners, then Connies, and so on. In the opposite direction of the hall, to the left, rather than to the right, is the baths, and the hatch to go down to storage. I stand in front of the tall, wooden door that goes to my room, I set down the case of clothing, and use the newly freed hand to fetch the bundle of key rings from my pocket.  I’ve got four key rings, and 36 keys that go to all sorts of things, all over this ship, and some things on land. They are all different shapes and different sizes. I flip through the till I find the one that goes to my room, and I unlock it. One wise thing of a pirate, multiple keys, makes things hard as hell for key thieves, it also buys you some time. I push open the door, grab the trunk, and step inside, slamming the door shut behind me. My room is a decent size, everything is wooden, mainly. There’s a thick, white curtain that drops across the room, separating my bed, and my clothing, from my small wooden coffee table, and my desk with all my papers.  I push aside the curtain, and step onto the other side, placing Jeans new stuff in front of my dresser. I’ll make room for his stuff soon. I have two dressers, both made of red mahogany wood.  My bed frame is made of the same stuff, nice, wide king sized bed with thick, soft blankets, and multiple fluffy white pillows. My keys are shoved back into my pocket, and I walk across the room. Above the first dresser, is a round mirror, framed in swirled silver. I look into it, examining my sun tanned skin, and the array of freckles that coat my face. My dark brown eyes that have black circles underneath them from countless restless nights. My  brown hair, that was perfectly combed, and neatly parted to either side in the center, is now messy. The long scar that travels the left side of my face, from my eyebrow, to my jaw is a burning, ghostly white. It’s finally fading at least.I got this scar from a she devil woman in the navy. She was one hell of a fighter, I am lucky she didn’t cut half my face off, or jab out my eye. She also did a hell of a lot damage to my left arm, and side. I should probably have Eren check out my scars again, make sure they’re healing fine and all that.Id like these scars to fade as much as possible. I pull down the mirror, behind it is a small safe that's embedded in the wall, I quickly dial in the combination, and tug it open. My safe, In here is a good part of the ships gold. These little safe’s are hidden all over the ship, with those I trust. There’s one in the kitchen, with Connie, One in the medical room with Eren, one In Mikasa’s room and one in Reiners. I pull the leather pouch I keep my money in, from my pocket, and toss it back in side the safe. That little pouch is almost empty now. I spent quite the bit of money on Jean today.

“Captain?”  Eren calls from outside my room, his fist lightly rapping on my door. I sigh, and quickly shut the safe, and put the mirror back up. They didn’t take very long..

“Come in.”  I call out to Eren, and step away from the dresser, pulling aside the curtain, and leaning against the wall, with a small yawn. I need sleep.. I can’t think of the last time I had a decent night's sleep.

“Come on.” Eren steps into the room, tugging an unpleased Jean in behind him.

“Thank you, Eren. That’ll be all? Did he eat?” I ask, watching Jean as he examines the room, trying see past the curtain, to explore that part of the room with his eyes as well. Don’t worry pet, this is your room too now, you’ll have plenty of time to see it.

“Yes, he ate. I’ll see you in the morning. Good night... Jean..” Eren whispers a goodnight, and him and Jean share a quick second of intense Eye contact, before Eren leaves the room, and shuts the door. I grin at Jean, and gesture for him to walk forward, he did not. I try again, and he ignores me, so I go to him instead, and grip his jaw gently in my hand, and force him to look up at me.

“Be pleased that I bought you, and not someone else. Do you know how other pirates treat their pets?  You must, seeing as burning those auctions to the ground is on “Two Queens” agenda. See,. I will treat you with respect, and as a human being, as long as you obey and respect me.” He scoffs at me, and yanks himself away, yet again. So stubborn, he is..

“Fuck off. Pig..” He mutters curses at me in French, and lets his eyes wander past me on the other side of the room, peeking behind the curtain. I am not going to get through to him tonight, not all that much anyway.

“The curtains to separate my more personal quarters, and my business. Come.” I place my hand in his, just like before, gripping it tightly, and pulling him past the curtain. I watch as his eyes wander, examining every inch of the bed, the dressers, the mirror, and the small port hole window. He takes in every last detail, and I remember what Eren said earlier. Jean is hyper aware of his surroundings.He’s creating a mental map of the area in his mind.

When he’s done surveying the room, even his new items are stressed under his eyes, he looks to me at last. He lets his eyes wander,  tracing over me, from head to toe, a little bit of a grin tugs up on his lips. Am I.. Is he checking me out? Is he pleased with what he sees? Oh, I hope so.

“I am tired.” He pipes up out of nowhere. His eyes lock with mine, and he glares intensely, almost like he’s challenging me. His glare weakens when he does a double take on my face, noticing the dark circles on my eyes, that match his.

“I could use some sleep myself. Your clothes are over there.” I nod in the direction of his trunk, and leave to the other side of the room, to shove the keys into the top drawer of my desk. The door locks automatically, and the only ones with keys to this room are Mikasa, Eren and obviously myself, so no need to self lock it. I take my time to walk back over to the other side of the curtain. When I pull the divider aside, Jean has already pulled out a pair of grey, silk pajama bottoms, and the button up shirt that matches them. He doesn’t say anything to me, or look at me, but he knows I am here, and watching him closely as he undresses. He’s quick to pull off his shirt, and reach for the new one, but something catches my eye, and before he can replace the clothing, I have caught his arm. I turn him so I can see more of his upper body, and let my eyes scan over him closely. He’s darkly bruised, and battered. His torso, sides and back have several spots of sickly dark purple, black, and yellow bruises. There’s cut and whip marks, and red lashes everywhere. He’s so skinny that you can see the outline of his bones. My gut burns, and I growl low in my throat at the sight before me. Jean shuts his eyes, like he doesn’t want to look at himself. My eyes continue to travel, scanning for more signs of abuse. My sight wanders to his hips. On his left hip lies three small, intricately designed crons, two gold and one silver. The infamous mark of being pirate royalty. On his other hip lies another tattoo, A bundle of roses in all different colors. His tattoos are surrounded by harsh markings that go all the way down to the tops of his pants... Is it possible..

“Take off your pants. Now.” I growl. I hear him gulp rather harshly with a dry throat, he moves his arm away from me, and tugs off his pants. I let loose another upset hiss. His legs are covered in the same marks, and it’s not pretty. They left marks anywhere they knew you couldn’t see unless he was stripped to his underwear, or further.. He has marks beneath his briefs to, I can tell just from looking. Rage burns in my chest.

“What did they do to you, Jean?” I ask him, while one of my hands reaches for the silk pajama shirt, and I help him gently slip it on, buttoning it up and all. He does not answer me, His eyes still squeezed tightly shut, and his head twisted the other day.

“Jean. What did they do to you, my pet?” I ask him again, reaching my hand up to stroke the side of his face. He hisses at me, just slightly.

“What do you think they did? They hit me. They kicked me. They cut me, and they whipped me! They degraded me! Those perverted bastards..” He lashes out, reaching for his the bottoms, and quickly putting them on. He opens his eyes, once he’s fully dressed, and the first thing he does with those beautiful golden brown eyes of his? He glares at me.

“Perverts? Jean.. Did they.. Did they touch you?” His piercing stare falters a bit, but he does not answer, only drop his head slightly. That’s more than enough answer for me, they touched him, maybe not all that much, they wanted to keep his status as a ‘virgin’ but they did something to him.. I want to burn that fucking place to ashes

“Tomorrow, After we set sail again, I’ll take you up to Eren, in the medical ward. For now, you need sleep. When’s the last time you slept?” I make my statement, and begin to pull off my own clothes so that I may sleep comfortably. I grin a bit, noticing the feeling of Jeans eyes traveling my body, and examining my scars. I can’t assume Jean is straight, but I can’t assume that he isn’t either, I can only hope he’s attracted to men to some degree, but I can’t force him to do so.

“I.. don’t know..” He mutters, and I sigh. I fold up my dirty clothes, and place them in the corner of the room, and pull out a pair of black silk pajama bottoms, similar to what I bought for Jean, and slip them on. No shirt though, It’s hard for me to sleep in shirts, it makes me rather uncomfortable.

“Alright. Then come on, we both could use some sleep.” Jean shivers slightly, but I ignore it, and watch as he slips himself into the right side of the bed, then freezes.

“I am sleeping here, right?” He asks quietly, still not looking me in the eye.  It seems the only time my pet will look me in the eye, is if he is glaring at me.

“Yes. We are a bit short on space, There wouldn’t be room for you in one of the other bunks, and no way am I making you sleep in one of the cells. Besides, isn’t it normal for a pet to sleep with their master?” Jean lets out a huff, and remains silent,laying onto his side, and curling himself into a slight ball, the blankets pulled over him tightly. I lay down across from him, flat on my back, with the blanket pulled up to my chest, and a good few inches between him and I. I watch him out of the corner of my eye, and notice him shivering, and I hear the faintest sound of his teeth chattering.

“Are you cold?” I can’t help but chuckle a bit. To be fair, it is early fall, it should be getting chilly soon, but its not that cold in here to make his teeth chatter like that.

“Oh fuck off, Connard” He hisses something in French, between his clattering teeth, and I chuckle again. He is such a stubborn one. I turn onto my side, so that I am facing him.

“You know, I’ve been told I have quite a bit of body heat..” I whisper gently towards him, hoping he will catch onto my suggestion, and he scoffs.

“You fucking wish.” He snarls, tightening the blankets around him. I sigh. I was hoping he’d accept the first time. I really am just trying to be kind, and warm him up. I would love to touch him, but not without his consent.

“Come on now, I swear on my ship, I won’t touch you in anyway you don’t like. All I am suggesting is you move into me, and I wrap my arms around you, so I can share my warmth.” He’s silent for a moment, and he slowly begins to uncurl from his ball.

“Your not gonna touch me in any other way?” He asks for confirmation, and I nod my head, humming a bit. He’s thinking it over now, this is good.

“Not unless you want me to.” There’s a bit of a song in my voice as I speak.  Jean sighs, and wiggles himself towards me, till his back is curved into my chest. I instantly wrap my arms around him, holding him close to me, burying my face in his neck. he sighs in comfort, and I can not help but to smile. Not everything is going to be as easy with this boy, as this was. I am all too aware of that.

**  
**  


* * *

 

 

“Marco? Are you leaving?” I am about to exit my cabin, ready to go ashore today, when Jean speaks up from behind me. Until now, he had been peacefully sleeping, I guess I woke him up. Perhaps that's a good thing. I would like to tell him some things. I turn around to face him, and marvel at his wild bed-head, and his sloppy button up shirt that may fall off his body any minute now. We slept peacefully, all night, not a single one of us woke until the sun rose, and then, only I got up to get ready. It’s such a peaceful sight to wake up to Jean, sleeping against me, his face relaxed, and free of any worry. The way his back pressed against me, and his legs tangled with mine. We seemed to fit together perfectly, and that made me tremendously happy. I have had a good few pets in my years, but I had never taken as much a liking to them, and no where near as quickly, as I have to Jean. There’s something satisfying about being able to tame a wild stallion like him, Something fascinating about having the Pirate Prince beneath your control. I may be in real trouble if the Pirate Queens ever find me with him, but it may very well be worth it.

“Yes. I’ll be leaving now. The door locks automatically, I am afraid, so you’ll be trapped here for the day, but don’t worry, I’ll only be gone for two hours, three at the most. Do not talk to anyone who comes to the door, alright? No doubt those on board have heard about you, and have some filthy ideas in their minds. Those I trust, and that you should trust to, will be off ship, alright. Behave while I am gone, pet.” Jean jumps in fear when I mention the others aboard the ship. I did that to scare him. Connie will stay aboard the ship, of course, I would never leave the ship without at least one single, fully trustworthy person on board. Jean looks nervous as he rushes over and hugs me tightly, his arms wrapped around my waist.

“I... Please, Hurry back.. Alright.. I don’t like being left alone..” He mutters the last part, burying his head in my shoulder. I am a bit taken aback by his sudden affection, and I am stiff for a few moments, until I relax, and gently pat his back. Understandable for him to be afraid, even if he is a legendary pirate, he’s still got to be a bit on edge from being captured for who knows how long, not to mention I am leaving him, locked in a room, on a ship full of strangers. Can’t be to easy on the nerves, not after what he has been through..

“Like I said three hours at the most, my pet.” I run my thumb against his jawline, he leans into the contact just slightly before I release him, stepping away from him and opening up the door. I can tell he wants to make a remark about being called pet, but he doesn’t, just sighs in defeat, and nods his head solemnly. It might be allot easier to break him in then I originally thought. Perhaps I gained some of his trust last night, when I stuck by my word of not touching him anymore then holding him to share warmth.

I leave the room, and let the door shut with a ‘click’ of the automatic lock. Thank god for technology. That door locks from inside and out. You can unlock it from the inside of course, and it will stay unlocked until you open and close the door once again, I had unlocked it just a minute before Jean called out to me, and now it’s locked again. I feel a bit bad leaving him locked in there, but there’s no need to bring him ashore with me. Today is strictly business, and buying stock. If I had brought Jean ashore with me, it would have been very difficult to keep an eye on him. When I meet up with Mikasa, Eren, and  Reiner on the dock, it seems they had the same idea as well, leaving the new mates on board.

It’s not till our third stop, when we are getting ink, and paper that I see a flash of two toned hair. I seem to be the only one who noticed it. I ignore it, and load up a box with new ink wells, and then, I feel something watching me. I look up quickly, and there’s the slightest glimpse of golden eyes, and then it's gone. Am I being watched? Or am I just being paranoid? It wouldn’t be the first time I am on edge at a market place, as a well known and wanted pirate, well, you always worry about the royal navy coming after you.. But two toned hair?  And golden eyes? That could only be Jean. Is this perhaps a result of guilt? Do I feel bad for locking Jean up in the room while I am gone? Am I worrying about him, is that why I am seeing false illusions of him? Or perhaps.. No, he couldn’t possibly have gotten out.. The doors locked.. But then.. My mind flashes back to Jeans odd behavior this morning, his affection towards me, the way he held onto me even though last night he had called me several rude names (many of which I did not understand), and the way his arms snaked around.. my waist..

I frantically check my pants pockets for my keys.. Empty.. That little thief! He pick pocketed me! The whole thing was just an act! I should have known better! It was so obvious, how could he go from glaring at me, to pawing at me like a lonely housewife over night! How could he of possibly gotten the keys from me without noticing!? What am I saying, of course he could have, He’s the prince of pirates for freaks sake, he’s got to be at least a decent thief! Oh god! That means he’s left the room. He’s escaped, and he’s out here. Those were not paranoid illusions, those were him.I need to find him.I need to check the room, make sure he’s still there.. My god, I am gonna strangle that boy when I get my hands on him.

“Mikasa. Finish the rounds. I need to go.” Mikasa nods, and watches me with a raised eyebrow as I sprint back to the ship. I ignore the looks of the people in the marketplace, and those on the docks, and even the odd stares my own crew give me as I race downstairs to my quarters. Shit! How am I supposed to get in without my keys? I bang on the door, testing it. Is it worth breaking in?

“M-Marco?  Is that you?” I hear Jeans voice stutter quietly from the inside of the room, and My heart instantly freezes. He’s still here.. Was I worried for nothing..

“Yes. Jean, let me in. I don’t have my keys..” In seconds, the door is opened up, and Jean stands at the door, sheepishly. He looks.. Relieved to see me. A light blush on his cheeks..

“I know. You dropped them on your way out, I didn’t notice till you left.. Here.” I quickly shut the door behind me, and glance towards the desk. He places the keys in my hand. I glance around. There is no sign of Jean leaving, except his change of clothes.

“You changed?” His face beats up a bright red, and he looks down at his new outfit, Brown jeans, black boots, and a long sleeve white shirt.

“I wanted to try out the wardrobe you were so kind as t get me.. Besides, I was hoping that when you came back, you could walk me around the ship? I wasn’t paying much attention when I was with Eren, to be honest..” He steps towards me, his golden eyes looking like sweet honey, his lashes fluttering in a flirty way. I want to believe it. I want to believe his whole story, and I want to accept his flirtatious invite, and scoop him up into my arms. I want to believe he was trustworthy today, and that he really has just softened up to me. For a split second,  I do.  Then the thought is gone. When he steps towards me again, I realize something. Jeans boots have the tiniest bit of mud splattered on them, and his pants are a bit dusty. He was outside.

“Jean.  Pet. Did you go outside.” I ask him, containing any form of anger. I don’t want him to see me angry, not yet, If he tells me the truth right away, I might just let him off easy..

“What? No. Of course not.” He steps forward, and looks at me curiously, wondering why on earth why I would suspect that. Jeans a wonderful liar. What is it that Eren told me yesterday? If there’s an art form, Jean can do it, he included acting on the list of stuff he was aware Jean had skills in. I am now witnessing his acting talents first hand.

“Are you sure?” I purr to him, pulling him from his waist towards me. His face burns with embarrassment, and he lets out a slight  sort of giggle. Jean does not seem like the type of man to giggle, not like that, anyway.

“I was here, the whole time. Eagerly waiting your return..” He whispers in a thick, seductive voice, really pouring his accent out. A shiver runs down my spine, and my French man grins, noticing his affect. As much as I would like to fall into Jeans act, and fuck him into my mattress, watching him moan my name and writhe beneath me, the boy broke a rule, and he needs to be punished..

“Then how on earth, did you get mud on your boots.” I raise an eyebrow, not letting my anger slip as I place a strong grip on his hips, holding him to me. He looks up at me in shock, and his mask shatters before me.

“ _Shit.._ ” He whispers underneath his breath. Caught him. I guess he was not careful enough. I grin, knowing I’ve won the first battle in are war. To punish him, I harshly squeeze his hips, knowing he is still bruised there. A bit harsh, but like I said, he deserves to be punished. Jean gasps, and hisses in pain, he’s quickly gone back to glaring daggers at me with his gorgeous amber eyes.

“If you had told me the truth in the first place, I would have let you get away with it, as long as you batted those pretty eyes of yours..” I tell him, and he scoffs, and winces in pain when slap his lower back rather harshly.

“Fuck you..  You sick bastard..” There we go, that sounds like the Jean I had bought yesterday. I must admit, I think I missed that rude mouth of his.. As much as I like him trying to sweet talk me, I think I like the idea of having to break him, even more.

“Now, Jean. I am going to ask you another question. Be honest. What did you do while I was gone? Where did you go on land?” I ask, my hands gently rubbing his hips, where I had so rudely squeezed them moments ago. He looks at me, furious flames burning in his eyes. For a moment, as he opens his eyes, I think he’s going to tell me the truth but that’s asking a bit too much, I guess.

“Go fuck yourself, You filthy pig.” He snarls, wiggling in my grasp, but I don’t loosen it in any way. I wince a bit, not appreciating his rude words. He must have been playing an act since yesterday. He’s been planning this since yesterday... but for how long.. I roughly squeeze him again, and he gasps in pain, and struggles in my hold. This isn’t my preferred way  of seeing Jean gasp and move against me.

“What did you do on land.” I restate my question, making it more of a demand this time, squeezing down on his hips as I do so. He hisses, not enjoying the pain. I don’t plan to loosen my hold till he tells me.

“Fuck! Fuck you! Alright! I left a fucking letter behind!” He snaps at me, I loosen my grip, and he sighs, panting really, in relief.

“Who's the letter too, and what does it say?” I ask. He looks at me, crunches up his nose, and shakes his head furiously.

“That, is something I will never tell scum like you.” He spits at me, and I growl. A letter huh? Who would he leave a letter for? When did he even write the letter, he couldn’t have time to write, and prepare a letter, and get it to someone, and be back in time before I did.

“When did you write it?” I slap his back harshly again, most likely leaving a hand mark. He grits his teeth, trying to bare the pain. I feel Jeans pain tolerance is lower than it usually is, the array of bruises already on him making his skin far more sensitive than he’s used to... Perhaps I should take it easier on him.. No, he needs to be punished.

“Yesterday, When I went with Eren.  He thought nothing of it, he knows I love writing, and Don’t bother asking him what it says, I wrote it all in my own tongue, and he is horrible at reading French.” He answers me the the first time, I am glad I don’t have to force that answer out of him, he also eliminated the need for other questions. What a smart boy he is.

“Eren speaks French?” I inquire.  That’s one thing I never knew about the boy, why would he keep that from me? Why would he learn French in the first place? He has no interest in the French, I’ve even heard him mock them a good few times.

“Poorly. Hardest person I have ever had to teach.” He grumbles, looking like he’s remembering all the tough days he spent with Eren, trying to teach the grumpy German boy how to speak French.

“Why did Eren learn French?” I ask, Jean hesitates a moment, he doesn’t want to tell me? Then I’ll give him a bit of motivation. I squeeze at his hips, just slightly, and his eyes bulge a bit, and out he spits with the information.

“Two Queens.. When he was on the ship, We all know French to some degree, we use it as code.” That’s interesting, why use such a common language as a code? I figure there are not many French pirates, Jean is among the few pirates I have ever known, to be French.

“Why use French as code? Why not make up a new language to use, if you need to use a code.” Jean snorts, and shakes his head. I feel like he is suddenly looking down at me, judging my skills as a pirate. I may have stated before, I am a big shot, I’ve got a decent amount of power on the seas, but no one can compare to the two Pirate Queens and the Prince. No one's got that sort of power. I realize now, that I am insignificant to the status that Jean holds, but I don’t care. Right now, he is on my ship, under my roof, in my quarters, as my pet, and that makes me superior to him. I bought him, and damn well intend to get my money’s worth.

“Because, Idiot. Every single person in the royal navy is well literate in English, it’s mandatory. Ten percent of the royal navy, is also literate in German, another four percent are literate in Spanish. However, there is only one single person in the entire royal navy, that is completely fluent in French. I was the only person on Two Queens who was literate in more then one language, French being my strongest, and my mother tongue, I taught that one to every person on board.”  He tells me, sighing in relief, and briefly shutting his eyes, as I release my grip on him entirely. That’s some big information on the Royal Navy, where on earth did he get that? It’s pretty hard to get any information on them at all, let alone something that specific.

“How did you find that out?” I ask, he snarls at me, and refuses to look at me. Yet again. How many times is he going to pull the exact same thing? He’s starting to look like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Which is oddly charming.

“That’s private information regarding “Two Queens”. Like hell I'd tell a filthy Pirate like you.” I sigh, and roll my eyes. He’s rather dramatic, isn’t he?

“I think I’ve punished you enough today. Lets get you up to Eren in the medical ward, he should be back by now.. and then get some food in your stomach.” Id also like to have a bit of a chat with Eren, there are some thing I want to verify, to see if Jean told the truth.  Jean glances in my direction, and at the hand I hold out for him. His lips tug up in a snarl, and we walks towards me, ignoring my offer.

“Lets go then.” I groan  and unlock the front door, and pulling it open, holding it there for Jean to walk out in front of me. He’s smart, he’s not trying to run away, and I can’t help but grin as he stands waiting for me, his arms crossed.

“Wipe that smug look off your fucking face.” He rolls his eyes at me, watching closely as I shut the door, and slip my keys back in my pocket. When I join him, I wrap one arm around his waist, and tug him close to me, forcing him into my side. He squeals quietly, and bats at my chest.

“Keep your grubby hands off of me. Pervert.” I snort at the way he growls, and settle for walking behind him as he walks up, and onto the top deck. I scowl at some of the looks he receives from some of my crewmates.  This is why I wanted to walk with my arm around him, so others know that he is mine, and completely off limits to all others. He himself ignores the looks he gets, and marches straight forward, and into the medical ward.

“Eren? Armin?” He calls out for whoever he thinks might be in the small room. I am not exaggerating when I say that the medical ward is small. It’s large enough for a two counter tops, two chairs, a row of shelves and cabinets full of medical supplies, a desk, and two white hammocks for anyone who should not leave the ward. Like everything else on the ship, the medical ward is made of dark, old wood. When we step inside, Armin is up on his feet, examining everything in the room, while Eren sits, watching his blonde friend with an amused grin on his face. When Jean and I enter, Eren seems to be the only one who notices, and snorts.

“Kirstein. Finally showing up huh? I told you your wounds were bad.” Eren chuckles in amusement at Jeans displeased face, but stops when he see’s me standing behind him.

“Or did you make him come in, Captain?” Eren addresses me, and I nod my head. Did Eren know about Jean’s injuries? He must have found out about them yesterday. Why on earth would he not tell me? And why the heck did Jean refuse medical treatment the first time?

“Shut up, Yeager. You going to treat me or not?” Eren lets out a mad cackle, and nods his head, gesturing towards the closest counter top. Jean speaks to Eren with allot of rudeness and bitterness in his voice. Were they really friends at one point in time?

“You know the routine, Jeanie-boi.” Jean snarls, I don’t think he’s particularly fond of the nickname his friend gives him, but the mock fondness that Eren stresses on the name, has me curious. Jean strides over, and flops down on counter, facing me, his legs hanging over it, and he instantly takes off his shirt.

“What have I told you about calling me that, You asshole?” Jean remarks to Eren, a bit playfully. Eren only laughs more, and shakes his head, not really caring.

“Armin! Bring me the two brown jar on the top of the first shelf, at the end,  labeled J.K.” Armin, hearing his name, finally snaps out of his daze, and nods his head, following Erens orders until he finds the two bottles, and leaves them on the counter for his friends. J.K? Jean Kirstein?

“You still have that shit?” Jean looks at Eren over his shoulder, and raises his eyebrow in a questioning, confused stare. Eren just shrugs his shoulders.

“I had the ingredients for it one day, and thought, why not? Never thought I’d be using this on you again.” Eren opens one bottle, and pours a bit on his hands, it’s a bright yellow goo. He quickly begins to rub it on all of Jean's bruises. Eren hardly has to look long at Jean's body, he seems far too familiar with it for my liking.

“When we were still on the same ship, and I was in charge of Medicine, I often had to take care of Jean, since the idiot got into far too many fights, but the crap I usually used on bruises and cuts actually made his worse, so I had to create a whole new mixture for this jackass.”  Eren looks up to meet my gaze, and explains the special mixtures. That explains it, I guess.

“Shit. Jean, did you not take care of your scar after I left?” Eren runs his hand along a section of Jeans shoulder that I can not see from here, Jean shrugs yet again.

“It’s not like I knew my medical stuff, and our new medic has no idea what she’s doing. She can hardly heal the common cold, let alone a scar.” Jean chuckles dryly, as Eren continues to message the yellow goo onto his bruises, occasionally, Eren will press a bit too hard, and Jean would hiss.

“Well fuck. Who's the new medic?” Eren asks, wiping his hands clean of the medical gel, and opening the other jar.  

“Mina.” Jean chuckles again, and this time, Eren laughs too. I feel oddly left out, they are sharing things I will never understand. Memories, and jokes from so long ago, that no amount explaining will help me understand.

“Eren. Did you know Jean wrote a letter yesterday?” I change the subject. Eren looks up at me, just as he pours a tiny bit of light blue gel onto his finger tips, and smears it over a couple of jeans cuts.

“Yeah. What about it?” He asks, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. Jean doesn’t move, or make a sound. He only scowls at me.

“Did you know Kirstein here stole my keys, and went ashore to leave it for someone?” Eren scowls down at Jean suddenly, with narrow, angry eyes.

“You didn’t?” Eren hopes he’s wrong, but Jean nods his head, nonchalantly.

“I did.” Eren tosses his head back in a groan, and I cross my arms across my chest.

“Do you know what it said?” Eren shakes his head. “Do you know who it was to?” Eren pauses, thinking it over, trying to remember.

“It was to his mother.” He says confidently. Jean left a letter for his mother? That sounds like such bullshit.

“How do you know who it was to, but not what it said?” I question, Eren shrugs his shoulders casually, continuing to rub gel on Jeans upper body.

“My French is terrible, but I know what the word for mother is.” Eren snarls at me, Eren has never taken kindly to being doubted, especially when it comes to what's not actually on the outside.

He doesn’t care if someone judges his fighting skills, why? Because he knows the chance that he could kick their ass is rather high, so he could prove them wrong.. But Eren Isn't dumb, and he hates being referred to as such, because he has no way of proving it. Therefore, if there’s one thing you never want to mention to the boy, it’s his mental abilities.

“Where does your mother live, Kirstein?” I switch my attention bag to Jean, who has a sly grin on his lips. If I know where that letter was sent, I can intercept it, I don’t need anyone trying to take my new pet from me.. Though, I do admit, it’s out of the ordinary for a pirate to have a family.. Not that they can’t, It’s just, many of us turn to a life of privacy because they have nothing left in the world, nothing to keep them tied to the land..

“6 feet under the ground.” His thick accent emerges again as he chuckles at my bewilderment.  “I sent it to a house that has been ashes for around ten years.” His smile doesn't fool me, there’s a dark sadness hiding behind the golden veils in his eyes. I ignore it for now, because at the moment, this boy has me trapped in a trick.

“Where did you leave it on land?” I will find a loophole in this, I will not let him out smart me.

“With a merchant I found, He was already on his way to the next town over. He’s probably three towns from this port by now.” He waves a hand in the air, dismissing my questions without a single care in the world, and focuses on Eren’s tan hands as they wrap his.. well.. everything in thin white bandages.

“Do I really need those?” He is no longer concerned with me, and twists his head a bit more to look at his old friend better. His lips curl in discomfort as the cloth inches its way up his arm and too his shoulder. He must not like being wrapped.

“Knowing you? Yes.” Eren snickers, finishing off the tip of the bandage with a sticky pink gel to keep it in place, and begins to do the same to Jeans other arm.  

“Hmmm, You know me far too well..” Jean gives off this happy humming noise from deep in his throat that sounds almost melodic. The fire that once again burns in my gut at the unbearable fact that it was my left hand man, and not myself, who brought that sort of noise from him, can only be called Envy.

“Oui..” Eren mumbles one of the few words I actually know in French, ‘Yes’, in a gravely accent that makes Jeans fluent voice tremble in shame. While Jean himself chuckles at Eren’s expense.

“Is your French really that rusty? You can hardly say ‘yes’? I know it was bad to begin with, But never this bad.” He laughs, and Eren scowled up at his friend, as he kneels down to wrap Jean’s legs.

“I haven’t had a reason to speak it since I left..” He grumbles, and suddenly, the mood in the small cabin shifts, and the world seems to revolve around Eren and Jean alone, Leaving me to feel like an outsider again, considering Armin is too absorbed in a medical book he found a few minutes ago to notice what’s happening.

“You should have never left..” Jean whispers specifically to Eren, not so that I wouldn't hear, I get the feeling he has forgotten I am in the room, but he whispers it so softly as if not to hurt Eren. Like one wrong word would send his friend shattering into oblivion. Eren’s hands pause, one white bandage half way up Jeans right leg, and his eyes stare up into Jeans. His whole body is frozen stiff, like a statue, as their eyes pierce one another. I couldn’t begin to imagine the memories these two have, that they are currently reliving in their minds again. I will never understand the life these two shared, and that makes me furious, but I do not dare interrupt.

“That is conversation for another day..” Eren snaps the silence in half with his hushed words, and the mood disappears. Jean looks up, his eyes find mine, and he seems to be angry, almost burning with rage, like he blames me for the conversation he wanted not taking place. Perhaps, though, it is my fault, Eren may not want to speak because he remembers my presence in the room..

“Fine..” Jean grumbles beneath his breath, tugging his eyes from me, and looking anywhere in the room, that isn't at another person.

There is so much to Jean that I do not understand. His heart and soul seems to be a series of puzzles, mazes and secret codes, and I have no clue where to begin, But mark my words; I will solve him. I will break the Pirate Prince.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please let me know your opinions. Would you like to have this story continue?  
> Also, to answer any questions ahead of time. Jean had been planning his great escape since the second he was left alone with Marco in the Mark


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gain a little more detail about Jean and his life on his previous ship and Marco learns the hard way that he's going to have to take a different approach if he wants to get closer to Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait guys! My laptop is broken and its very difficult to work with in terms of writing out and updating stories but I found a way! Hopefully updates become quicker, as my time is starting to clear up and Iv got spring break very soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! and be sure to read the note at the end!

“Eren? Have you seen Jean?” I sigh. After Jean had been medically treated by Eren, we returned to my room, then he disappeared. I don’t know how, I left him in my room for no more than two just minutes to go make sure we had all our correct cargo and supplies, and when I returned, he was not there. We had already pulled away from the dock, and there’s no way Jean jumped over board, I doubt he’s stupid. Even if he did, I hadn’t been gone that long, by the time I got to the top deck, I would have seen him swimming in the water below. I push open to the door of the kitchen, knowing that since Eren wasn’t in the medical room, and neither was Armin, he would most likely be in here, eating or talking to our chef; Connie.

When I walk in, I see I am right, Eren is standing up by the dining table, though he’s not alone. Jean is standing with him, a smile on his face as him and Eren talk about something excitedly, there are arms and hands waving about as they speak.. Listening to their wild story is Connie, Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, and the man Reiner recently bought, I believe his name is Bertholdt. 

No one seems to notice me enter, so I inch closer to hear the story. 

“-He nearly fell off the ship!” Jean chuckles as his story comes to an end, and claps Eren on the shoulder. Whatever the story it was, must have been funny, because the others are laughing too. It’s nice to see the crew enjoying themselves, they don’t laugh like that very often, even Mikasa gave a nice laugh. It’s even nicer to see Jean like this. He is relaxed, smiling. There is light in his eyes and the laugh he gives is like heavenly music. He is incredibly handsome like this. If only he was always this way. 

“Man, that’s great. Did your ship always do stuff like that?” Connie asks. My stance straightens. It didnt connect in my mind before, but they must be talking about Jean’s old ship. The ship of the pirate queens. I almost forgot the origin of my new pet. Jean is not only an original crew member, but he was the right hand man to the Pirate Queens. The fearsome women who own the seas.  

“The wicked parties? Oh yeah. The queens were all about moral. They liked to keep their crew light hearted and happy. The dances were fun, and the songs that went with them were nice too.” Eren explained, his lips tugged up in a grin that tells you he is reliving fond memories of these so called parties. Jean nods in agreement with him. They had parties aboard the Queen's ship? How odd, I never took them for that type. 

“You guys had dances? And songs?” Reiner snorts,  he seems to think that sounds ridiculous but  both Jean and Eren nod enthusiastically. You could see the light in their eyes, and you just know that they are both thinking of wonderful times. 

“Yeah. Jean actually helped make some of the dances. The queens made the songs, they were mostly.. uh.. Inside jokes, but They were fun.. We could show you one?” Eren offers the others with this mischievous smirk on his face. The others like this idea, but Jean doesn’t, and I don’t either. There’s something about the idea of Jean being pressed close to Eren as they sing, and share a dance that bothers me. 

“Red string?” Jean asks Eren with a sigh, giving into the will of the others as they turn to him with mockful pleading eyes and begs.  Eren simply nods, and turns to directly face Jean. 

“I think this was the most popular dance aboard the ship, because it can be a lot of fun. You switch from dance partner to dance partner, but you always must end the dance with your lover or family, because it ends with a kiss. Eren will say when the switches usually are.” Jean faces Eren, and puts one hand out, his elbow slightly bent, and Eren meets his hand, their palms flat against one another. The others watch intently from the dining table, while I watch from the sidelines, my presence still unknown, as Jean begins to sing in French. It’s a steady pace, maybe even a little quick around what is probably the chorus and its a happy, excited tune. Eren steps towards Jean, who steps back in time, and then steps forward two paces, making Eren step back, and putting his hand on his hip, and then spinning him. It somehow places Eren's back flush against Jean's chest, both their hands locked together, then Eren raises their hands, and spins out, to face Jean. They place both their hands up again, Elbows bent, and palms flat against one another, and they step forward, back, forward, back, in time with one another. Eren is slightly spun again, and ends up at Jean's side, locking their arms together, they sort of skip forward. 

“Here you’d both lock arms with someone else, and you’d improvise the first part with your new partner, for a split second then restart from the beginning of the dance. You change partners again after that, and then you change again for the last time after that, but your partner must be either your lover, or someone in your family. To end it, instead of locking arms, you do another step forward, and then a twirl back into the others arms, and lean in for an affectionate kiss.” They stop their dance, and Jean stops his singing. I realize a few things about the song, one is that Jean is a beautiful singer, and two the song is just the same five or so lines, just with the last word or so of each line changed up. I wonder the meaning behind those words. 

“That was actually pretty cool! You think we could do something like that here?” Reiner asks, sounding rather excited. A festival aboard this ship? I wonder how that would go. My first thought is of my crew all passed out on the deck, drunk and missing many articles of clothing, empty bottles, food, and trash everywhere, and something most likely would end up on fire. 

However, with Jean and Eren here, two people who seem experienced in the art of throwing a fun but wholesome party aboard a ship, it might turn out differently. 

“I doubt Marco would really go for that..” Eren hesitates, looking nervously at the friend beside him, Jean shares the look, a look that says they're uncomfortable with the idea regardless of me. Perhaps then, I should eliminate that excuse. 

“Nonsense, I think it’s a great idea!” I figure now is a good a time as any to speak up, and step forward where they can see me clearly. They look a bit shocked at first, but then it mainly fades into excitement as I step down to stand next to Jean, and they can tell that I am serious about considering it. 

“Could we really?” Connie practically jumps in his seat with his enthusiasm. Wow, they certainly love the idea of festival. Perhaps this would be good for the ships moral. Thats what Eren and Jean said it was for after all, they were meant to keep the crew happy and an unhappy crew is bad for business. 

“Ask Mr. Kirstein here, If we do have one, I’d be leaving the whole thing up to him. Jean, Dear, would you like to throw a festival?” I ask softly, looking down at him, giving him a gentle smile. He looks up at me, curiosity burning in his eyes. He studies me for a minute, probably trying to figure out why I’d be willing to do this, before speaking up. 

“It will take a while to plan, and we would probably need special supplies for it, so we’d  need to wait till we port again..” He hesitates to answer me, just as Eren had hesitated in answering the others. There really is something more than just my opinion or the time it would take to plan and get the festival together that is making them act like that. I want to know what. 

“It’ll be worth the wait I think. We’ll discuss it more later. For now, I think Connie ought to get started on dinner, and I need to have a meeting with Mikasa.” They all nod their heads with mutters of small talk, and dismiss themselves. Jean looks at me curiously, and then glances at Eren and Armin, who leave back to the medical ward. Is he thinking of going back with them? For the short amount of time he’s been here, Jean spends too much time with Eren for my liking. Old friends or not. 

“Do I have to return to your room?” He asks cautiously,  he’s wondering if he’s in trouble for leaving the room in the first place. I had forgotten that he left the room without permission, he probably should be punished for that. I look down at him, and he looks back at me wearily. I realize he’s probably still healing after the abuse from being captured, and from his earlier punishment. I don’t have it in me to hurt him like that again. I was a little too harsh on him earlier as well. I should apologize to him for that, but later.

“No, but please do not leave without telling me first.” He sighs in relief and nods his head, and pauses for a moment.  He’s thinking, considering his possibilities. He should be heading after Eren right now, but he’s not. 

“Alright. I am going back to the room.” I can’t help but stare at him curiously, and watch him walk away. I expected him to head for the medical ward, yet he’s willingly returning to the room, how odd. I really wish I understood that man. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jean is in the room when I return for my meeting with Mikasa. He’s sitting on the bed,  pad of paper and a pencil in hand. He’s making long lines across the page, drawing something, but I am not sure what. The second I get close, he flips it over. 

“I probably should have told you this when you asked, but I actually need you to leave the room for a little while. I need to have a meeting, first rates only.” Jean looks at me, his eyes igniting in flames of anger.

“First rates only?” He grumbles out, sounding extremely insulted. 

“The higher ups of the ship, and you are n-” I don’t get to finish my explanation, I am suddenly knocked to the floor. I blink quickly in shock, and realize Jean has somehow, in a matter of seconds, tackled me to the ground. He straddles me at my waist, one arm holds me down at my chest, the other crosses over my throat, pressing down slightly in attempt to  be ready choke me,if I make the wrong move. 

“I don't know who you think you are, and I really do not care, but I will not tolerate being treated like a low class when I worked hard for my name.” Jean snarls down at me, his accent becoming so thick in his anger that I hardly understand him. He releases me, and stands, and begins to head for the door. He doesn't exit quite yet though, his hand freezes on the door handle, and though he doesn't bother to look at me, I know he’s got fire in his eyes. 

“And for your information, the first rate meetings I have attended make your ships meetings look like a children’s play date.” He leaves at that, slamming the door shut behind him. As I lay there on the ground, staring at the door in shock, still trying to wrap my head around exactly what had just happened, I make a note to myself: Do not forget Jean’s title as The Pirate Prince, he will kill me. 

 

* * *

"How's Jean?” Mikasa sits on the floor across from me, our meeting officially over minutes after it began, seeing as we really only needed to pick the next place to port, and set a time to see what supplies we have, and what we need more of. Though are meeting ended, Mikasa chose to stay and strike up a conversation with me, something she hardly ever does. 

“Difficult.” Is my instant reaction. Mikasa gives a light laugh, and nods her head as if my one word is exactly what she expected. 

“Figures. Here’s a hint. Give him some space and respect, and he won't completely hate you.” She says, standing to her feet. I nod my head slightly, storing away that information for later use. Him not hating me would be a nice start.

“and beyond that? How do I get him-” Mikasa stops at my door, and cuts my sentence short with a sigh. 

“I’ve seen Jean show interest in one person, and that was me when we first met. I’ve only actually heard about him being really intimate with one person, and that’s Eren, and according to the both of them, it was situational. Jeans not much of a people person. Hope that answers your question, Captain.” Mikasa says before leaving with a nod. I groan the second my door is closed again. That did not answer my question, in-fact, it gave me more questions. 

“I heard you helped Connie with dinner tonight. I heard it was fantastic, I must say it's a shame that I missed it.” Jean returns late into the night, and it’s the first time I’ve seen him since he tackled me earlier. I had kept myself busy after my meeting with Mikasa, checking on supplies and working on a little project. A few crew members told me about dinner, what looked like simple stew had ended up being one of the most delicious meals the ship has ever tasted, due to Jean lending a hand around the kitchen. I assume he stayed out so late to help clean up the kitchen, but he most likely hung around with Eren and some of the other crew as well. 

“What is that?” Jean asks, staring at the project that has consumed my last few hours, not bothering to respond to my greeting. 

“It’s a bed. Well, what I could make of one with what we have on board.” I shrug, looking down at the makeshift bed I have made on the floor. It’s a few extra blankets I found, placed down on the ground to make a mock of a thin mattress. All the extra pillows I could find lying around to surround it, and an extra blanket for the cover. It’s not too bad for a makeshift bed, won’t be too uncomfortable. 

“If you think I'm going to sleep on that yo-” Jean begins, but I cut him off. 

“Not at all. I realize having you sleep in my bed with me may be a bit uncomfortable for you, So I’ve decided to get you your own bed. However I can not do so until the next port. You’ll be sleeping in my bed until then, I will be sleeping on this.” I say. The decision to give Jean his own bed was an easy one. Mikasa said to give him his space, and this is one of the best ways to do it. However, allowing him to sleep in my bed, while I sleep on the floor was a tougher decision. Having to give up my bed, on my own ship, to someone that should be considered my pet was a ridiculous idea, I still don’t like it, but Mikasa said I also have to give him respect. Asking Jean to sleep on the floor, even if it was just for a few days till I got him his own bed, would definitely be seen as disrespect to him, After all, in terms of status outside of this ship, He is far, far above me.

“Really?” He looks back and forth, from my bed, to me, to the makeshift bed on the floor, and back, then slowly his vision stays put on my figure, and he begins to examine me.

“Why?” He adds, and I simply shrug my shoulders again. Of course he realizes something's off about this, It’s a very sudden change on my part and Jean is a very smart and observative man.

“I realized that if I'm going to have you not hating me, I'm going to have to give you the space you need, and the respect you deserve.” Lying to Jean, and giving him some bullshit excuse for my actions would also probably be taken as disrespect, I know that how I would see it. Jean makes a quiet humming noise in response, and a small smile pulls up on his face again

“Sounds good to me.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter then the first, I know, most of the story will be like that, ranging greatly in chapter lengths. However, I will never make you wait an excruciating amount of time for an update under 3 pages. Chances are Ill update that chapter much quicker or upload it with another longer chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are liking the story so far. I have found a way to update without using my own, broken laptop, so Updates may not take as long.
> 
> Next Chapter I am planning on exploring a little more of Marco and his ship and crew before I start dropping the bombs of Jeans story. and Yes, there will of course be a chapter, that will be more of a fun filler, in which they throw their little festival. We'll get there. 
> 
> If You have any comments, thoughts, or ideas about the story please share them with me, I love receiving feedback! It motivates me to write more, and upload things sooner for you guys.


End file.
